


over 85 [zuko/reader]

by notnic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, also no proofreading we die like men, this has absolutely no plot i just love this song cus it sounds like zuko, what do i even tag this? ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnic/pseuds/notnic
Summary: you and zuko have a lil concert and perform the song ‘over 85’ by hojean (this is completely not canon and entirely self-indulgent , enjoy !!!)
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	over 85 [zuko/reader]

Zuko glanced over at you with total worry on his face. Your eyes met for a brief second before he turned back to the crowd. On the stage, you could see everyone and everything; hundreds of people walked around the festival, and hundreds more kept gathering to watch your performance. Although you were a little nervous, it seemed like nothing compared to what Zuko was experiencing. You gripped the neck of the guitar in your hand and took a deep breath as you walked over to him.

“Hey,” you said sternly. Looking at him directly in his golden eyes, making sure he looked back at you. “I believe in you, Zuko.” A sigh of relief escapes his lips as soon as you say that. He nods and turns to the audience again.

With another deep breath, you start to count the beats in your head. Your fingers strum the guitar just as you had been practicing for several weeks. As you nod your head to the beat, you hum the first few notes of the song and your eyes naturally close as you get into the rhythm of it. Suddenly, you hear Zuko’s voice, soft and gentle, and open your eyes to see him singing along without much hesitation. Though his eyes were closed painfully tight, he sounded even more ethereal with the echo of the speakers.

_Worked a midnight shift just to drive away to you_

_That's okay by me_

Slowly, Zuko opened his eyes, though he panics a little once he notices more and more people coming to watch him. You’re still strumming steadily as you keep the beat, watching him perform and occasionally looking down to make sure you don’t miss the chords. You were really hoping he didn’t freak out at the mass amount of people here, even though you warned him about it (“It’s fine!” he said, “I’m not scared anyway!”).

_You tell me to stay but you celebrate when I_

_Pull up to your street_

As if he could read your mind, Zuko faces you. You smile tenderly at him and mouth the lyrics along with him, silently encouraging him.

_I don't mind_

_I could drive_

_For a while_

_Told you wait, I'm ready to ignite, ignite_

Zuko closed his eyes again as he went along, though not out of fear of the audience but because of a newfound confidence. Your fingers kept working the guitar gracefully as you watched the worry fall off of his face, singing without a care in the world.

_I'm driving over 85, 85_

_Sliding through to you every night in my ride_

_I'm driving over 85 'cause I wanna be by your side_

_So I drive, drive, drive_

Now, the both of you swayed to the beat of the song. Luckily, Zuko seemed a lot more comfortable now. His hand had made its way up to the microphone, holding it naturally as he continued the song. You joined in as harmony, warming up your voice before your verse. He glanced over at you, watching your face as you happily sang along. He would never get used to the chills he feels every time he watched you sing.

_In my ride, in my ride, in my ride_

_In my ride, in my ride, in my ride, yeah_

You looked out at the crowd as you sang your verse. There were a lot more people than when the song started, but you didn’t let that bother you. Zuko joined in to sing the low part as you harmonized with him, “Through the lows and highs.” Looking over at him, you were surprised to find him staring carefully at you, though he didn’t look away once you met his eyes. You felt your cheeks warm up since he wouldn’t look away, so you did instead, though only for a brief moment.

_I've been working and putting in all my time_

_Through the lows and highs_

_Shit gets boring but I know that I will be alright_

_'Cause I'm off in five_

Now, it was Zuko’s turn to mouth the lyrics with you. With a small smile, you watched his lips form the words that you sang. Your eyes closed as you held out the last lyric for a moment, stopping the strumming for a moment and jokingly mimicking Zuko from just before.

_I don't mind_

_I could drive_

_For a while_

_Told you wait, I'm ready to ignite, ignite_

Zuko turned back to the crowd and continued the chorus, his voice clearer and louder than before. You could see a hint of a smile on his face as he sang to the audience. With the sky being much darker now than it was when you two arrived, the spotlight seemed to just be on him. He shined like the brightest star you’d ever seen, clad in red and gold to emphasize his royalness. For a second, you almost forgot to harmonize with him because he was distracting you so much; he glanced at you and almost stuttered when he saw you staring at him.

_I'm driving over 85, 85_

_Sliding through to you every night in my ride_

_I'm driving over 85 'cause I wanna be by your side_

_So I drive, drive, drive_

A burst of red spread across his face as he kept singing, looking right into your eyes. He was singing to you; the crowd in front of him, the vendors shouting across the street, the laughter of children as they ran around—all of it was gone. It was just you and Zuko on the stage. It was just him singing to you.

_85, 85_

_Sliding through to you every night in my ride_

_I'm driving over 85 'cause I wanna be by your side_

_So I drive, drive, drive_

You joined in as the harmony and tried your best to keep the strumming steady and on beat. The both of you sang out without any regard for the rest of the world. Your bodies moved on their own, bobbing to the beat as it neared the end of the song.

_In my ride, in my ride, in my ride_

_In my ride, in my ride, in my ride_

Now, it was just the sound of your guitar and your humming as you finished the song. The crowd was now much larger than you expected, and the applause was astonishing. Quickly, you lifted the guitar over your head and set it down before running up to Zuko and hugging him. He stumbled back a little bit but wrapped his arms around your waist.

“You did so well!” you exclaimed as you pulled away. His flustered face made you giggle a little as he struggled to form a response, “T-thanks. You too.” You turned to the crowd, who was still cheering for the two of you, and thanked them. Zuko did the same, though he kept looking out at the crowd, amazed at all the people that were there. You slid your fingers through his and, taking advantage of his slight panic, kissed his cheek. Or so you thought. Your eyes opened to meet his gaze and you realized that you accidentally kissed him on the lips since he turned to face you. With a loud laugh, you gripped his hand tighter, feeling him chuckle behind you as you both exited the stage. A night filled with treats and festivities awaited you as the two of you walked away hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!! i didnt proofread this and wrote it at 7 am omw back to my uni so ... yeah ! here is the link to the song: https://youtu.be/Yga5pgWubXs and here is the soundcloud link (if ur on mobile n wanna listen to it while reading): https://m.soundcloud.com/hojean/drivin-over-85
> 
> thank you !!! (also pls tell me yall think hojean sounds like what zuko would sound like if he ever sang pls tell me im not the only who hears this)


End file.
